


The Wedding Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, F/M, Nasty ending, Nearly Shirtless Captain Hook, Sad Captain Jasper Hook, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook reveals tears after he remembers his past. He is shocked as soon as his betrothed's spirit materializes in a wedding dress. The ghost of Captain Jasper Hook also visits his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Present

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Are you looking forward to being my wife?’’ Midshipman James Hook asked. He smiled as Cecilia nodded at a snail’s pace. James embraced Cecilia and kissed her on his bed. ‘’I’m looking forward to being with you for the rest of my life,’’ he said. James ceased kissing Cecilia after he viewed Captain Jasper Hook standing near the doorway. ‘’Oh! I forgot it was time for supper.’’

James released Cecilia before he stood with her. ‘’Are you hungry, Cecilia?’’ he asked. James viewed Cecilia shaking her head. Concern filled his eyes. ‘’Are you sick?’’ He watched while she nodded again.

Cecilia kissed her betrothed’s face and sat on the bed. She glanced at Jasper. She viewed him blushing for a few seconds. Cecilia’s eyes widened as her face turned red. 

Jasper followed James out of the latter’s chamber. 

After supper, James returned to his chamber. His eyes settled on Cecilia’s corpse. James gasped and ran to Cecilia. He held her again. ‘’Cecilia! CECILIA!’’ Tears formed in his eyes before he turned his head. He viewed tears streaming down Jasper’s face.

‘’Why are you sad? Do you cherish Cecilia?’’ James asked.

Frowning, Jasper turned and abandoned his brother.

The memory ended as Captain James Hook stood by his bed. He scowled while tears streamed down his face. It was the anniversary of Cecilia’s death. Although Jasper died years ago, he still revealed tears for Cecilia. 

Captain Hook gasped as soon as a woman’s spirit materialized in front of him. He recognized the wedding dress-clad form’s face. ‘’Cecilia!’’ Captain Hook tilted his head due to confusion. ‘’Are you here to be my wife?’’ He focused on the spirit’s frown.

Captain Hook’s eyes were filled with sadness. His lower lip trembled. Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face again. ‘’I still love you, Cecilia,’’ he muttered. 

Cecilia approached Captain Hook. A sudden smile appeared on her face. She turned her head as Captain Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized by her. Cecilia heard Captain Hook while he gasped again.

Jasper smiled before he embraced Cecilia. He kissed her for a long time. He began to focus on Captain Hook. Jasper enjoyed viewing the latter’s wide eyes. ‘’I found Cecilia in the afterlife hours ago. I loved her ever since I first saw her years ago.’’

Jasper continued to smile. ‘’My new bride.’’ 

Cecilia kissed the man she loved. She glanced at Captain Hook’s new tears. 

‘’You married Cecilia to torment me, Jasper?’’ Captain Hook asked as he scowled again. He viewed Jasper turning his head. He trembled with rage after the latter nodded. 

Jasper released Cecilia. He and the other spirit approached Captain Hook. ‘’True affection. Another reason why I married Cecilia, little brother.’’ Jasper faced Cecilia. ‘’I’ll part with a wedding present for you now.’’ 

After focusing on Captain Hook, Jasper wrapped his fingers around the latter’s neck and strangled him. His smile stretched from ear to ear. He enjoyed seeing his brother’s wide eyes. ‘’Your corpse will be my bride’s gift.’’

 

The End


End file.
